Misunderstood
by MultipleShipper
Summary: Rebelshipping  Hilber/Touya/Black X Bianca/Bel    A typical childhood love story


Misunderstood

I'm the kind of person who can remember the smallest details about people, Pokemon, places, and just random events. For instance, when I was five, I remember moving all over the region with my mother. We never stayed in one place for long, but one place, somewhere west of Driftveil City, I remember messing with a colony of Durant. They bit the absolute fire out of me. Boy, did I learn my lesson.

Mother and I traveled the whole region till I was about eight when we finally settled down in Nuvema Town. It's always been a small town. Half of it was farming and the other half was roughly civilized. We lived on the border in a really nice house. It had a lot of rooms, and there were always people coming and going.

I was always making new friends with the kids that would come with their parents. It was pretty fun, and mother seemed to like it. Her income was steady enough to where we would be able to make it through the slow winter months without much struggle.

It was spring and I was ten. The busy season had started, and mother was busy as always, so when I got back from school she sent me to go play. None of the folks who were staying had any kids, so it was just me and the stray Herdier that liked to hang about. He was good company when no one was around, and he liked me a lot. Probably because I would sneak him food all the time.

I would bring my book bag with me, and he would sit and watch me do my homework, then we would go play. Sometimes he would even bring a pinecone from the forest and we would play fetch for hours at a time.

The amount of times I begged mother to let me bring him in the house, well, I don't think I could count that high at the time. Mother would always promptly tell me, "No!"

However, I knew she liked him just as much as I did. She just didn't want to risk any of the visitors being allergic or something like that.

Well, one night, Herdier and I were playing by the small pond not far from the house. The Bouffalant were busy munching away at the grass, and the Tympole and Palpitoad were croaking away. It was a spring night like any other.

As we were playing, Herdier noticed that a truck was slowly making its way down the dirt road.

Now, I had never seen this truck before, but I figured it was just someone getting in late. As much as I wanted to think nothing of it, Herdier thought otherwise. He led me home, and I wasn't going to question him. He always had good instincts, and he had kept me out of trouble plenty of times.

The next day I learned that the truck belonged to our new neighbor. It was a man and his daughter, Bianca. She was really nice, and pretty. We became friends very quickly. Heck, we were like peaches and cream. Nothing could come between us. We would walk to and from school together every day. She was my best friend. I didn't care to listen to the other boys who would say that she was "icky". There was nothing icky about that beautiful blonde.

Both her personality and looks were beautiful, but I was ten, so I didn't think anything other than her just being pretty. Feelings other than friendship didn't register in my young mind.

As I stated, Bianca and I were inseparable. It was rare one would find us away from the other. We did everything together, and Herdier liked her too! He didn't like her father, though, but neither did I. For the longest time I just couldn't explain it. The vibe he gave me just wasn't right, and he smelled funny. He smelled bitter and gross, and always seemed loopy.

Bianca didn't like to go home much; not that I minded. We would stay out late, watching the stars, listening to the Pokemon around us, and talking about whatever came to mind. We always told each other everything.

We would always go on adventures, and Herdier would keep us safe. We'd spend hours on end playing in the fields and forests around town. Sometimes we would go into town and do something Bianca called "window shopping". There was always one store we would stop by: the dress store. The pretty dresses in the window would always make Bianca smile, and I liked seeing her so happy.

She would always say how she wanted to wear a pretty dress like the ones in the store so she could be pretty too. I would always tell her that she didn't need to wear a dress to be pretty, and she would giggle. I didn't know compliments were funny.

The only thing that ever changed over time were my feelings. Sooner or later I began to realize, hey, she's a girl, and she's really pretty. Like, really pretty. I didn't like other boys getting near her. It made me feel a strange kind of anger that I never could explain properly. I guess I was jealous.

Now we're both seniors in high school. Bianca and I are still the best of friends, and we're till together a lot. She helps me all the time with my work. I feel bad, because she takes a lot of her own time to help me. She could be studying herself, but instead she chooses to help me. I don't know that I'll be able to graduate without her.

Now, I don't believe that I am dumb; I just think differently. I don't see the point in teaching me a bunch of things I'll never use in the real world. Bianca tells me that I should stop being so critical, and just study.

I won't lie. That's far easier said than done when you have a pretty girl leaning over your shoulder.

After awhile, mother told her it was time for her to go home. I guess she didn't trust us. I feel like she should know better. She raised me to never lay a hand on a girl without their permission.

I walked her down to our meeting point for school as usual, however, before parting ways she pecked me on the cheek and said, "Remember to study some more, Hilbert. Okay?"

I nodded absently, and watched her walk towards her house. When she was out of view, I got the biggest grin on my face, and wore it all the way home. I don't know how such a simple thing could make me smile so much. Mother didn't even ask when I got home though. Maybe she knew. She was good like that.

Once I went upstairs back to my room, I heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance. I like it when it storms; the way the rain brings everything back to life is amazing. It's interesting how such simple things have the biggest effects.

I grab my book and sit on the edge of my bed. I guess I should study some more. I wouldn't want to disobey Bianca. The last thing I want to do is upset her.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 822/12 : This has been changed to a one-shot. I cannot work things out, sorry for the let-down. Maybe in the future I will continue this, but it isn't likely. Again, I apologize. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Till later, **

**~Victoria**


End file.
